Cat Food
Cat Food (キャットフード) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da doriko. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone ha debuttato in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F dove era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. In seguito è stato aggiunto come una delle prime canzoni per il nuovo aggiornamento Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone il 20 novembre 2013. Un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 20 giugno 2018. Una versione dal vivo della canzone è apparsa nella funzione AR/Live Studio di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Cat Food" è incluso nel canzone pacco Future Sound. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Liriche Giapponese='綺麗に今日もキメちゃって だからね　濡らさないで 見上げた　顔にかけないで 突然の夕暮れrainy 寒いわ　水は嫌よ 拭って　あなたの手で どうして　肝心な時に 居ない人なの I need 愛情 あなたの傍　ひざの上 I my me mine　私は　まっしぐら 「あなた」って陽だまり目指し そう私は気まぐれ lady なのにあなたは　どこにも居やしないや 涙ってこれは雨でしょ 寒空のモノクロ lonely 早く見つけて　「ごめんね」と傘を広げて 晴れ後雨宿り今 花咲く一つ屋根の下で 夢の中　lalala...' 折れてるあの子の耳 小言も聞こえないって お願い　今だけ貸して 叱らないで　ぐだぐだ darling 怒った顔は嫌いよ 笑った顔も嫌いよ そもそも好みじゃないの でも　愛して You need 友愛　そういう気持ちが大事 You live for me　心にまっしぐら 素直って我侭のこと？ ねぇ　あなたに愛され lady だから許して　私は悪くないや 「媚びない」が私自身 優しさと鬩（せめ）ぎあい ID 声に出せない 「ごめんね」を期待しないで 心に「それ」があるなら 言葉で愛だの恋だのとか 言わずとも　分かるはずでしょ おいしいご飯があるなら 一緒に住んであげましょう 笑えるテレビがあるなら 一緒に見てあげましょう あたたかい寝床があるなら 一緒に寝てあげましょう それ以上何を望むの 聞いてあげましょう たまには甘えたいのよ 受け止めて　憧れ lady なのにあなたは　私を分かってないや 恋だっていつか冷めるわ さよならね　涙目 maybe ドアを開ければ そこに広がる「今日も雨」 止まない雨が降るなら このまま一つ屋根の下で いつまでも　lalala... I say nya-o　あなたの傍で I say nya-o　あなたの腕で I say nya-o　あなたの名前さえ どうしてうまく言えないのかな･･･|-|Romaji='kirei ni kyou mo kimechatte dakara ne nurasanaide miageta kao ni kakenaide totsuzen no yuugure RAINY samui wa mizu wa kirai yo nugutte anata no te de doushite kanjin na toki ni inai hito na no I NEED aijou anata no soba hiza no ue I MY ME MINE watashi wa masshigura "anata" tte hidamari mezashi sou watashi wa kimagure LADY na no ni anata wa dokonimo iyashinai ya namida tte kore wa ame desho samuzora no monokuro LONELY hayaku mitsukete "gomen ne" to kasa o hirogete hare nochi amayadori ima hana saku hitotsu yane no shita de yume no naka La La La...' oreteru ano ko no mimi kogoto mo kikoenai tte onegai imadake kashite shikaranaide gudaguda DARLING okotta kao wa kirai yo waratta kao mo kirai yo somosomo konomi janai no demo aishite You need yuuai souiu kimochi ga daiji You live for me kokoro ni masshigura sunao tte wagamama no koto? nee anata ni aisare LADY dakara yurushite watashi wa warukunai ya "kobinai" ga watashi jishin yasashisa to semegiai ID koe ni dasenai "gomen ne" o kitai shinaide kokoro ni "sore" ga aru nara kotoba de ai da no koi da no to ka iwazu tomo wakaru hazu deshou oishii gohan ga aru nara issho ni sunde agemashou waraeru terebi ga arunara issho ni mite agemashou atatakai nedoko ga aru nara issho ni nete agemashou sore ijou nani o nozomu no kiite agemashou tama ni wa amaetai no yo uketomete akogare LADY na no ni anata wa watashi o wakattenai ya koi datte itsuka sameru wa sayonara namidame MAYBE DOOR o akereba soko ni hirogaru "kyou mo ame" yamanai ame ga furu nara kono mama hitotsu yane no shita de itsumademo La La La... I SAY NYA-O anata no soba de I SAY NYA-O anata no ude de I SAY NYA-O anata no namae sae doushite umaku ienai no ka na...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I did myself up special again today So please don't get me wet As I look up, don't drip on my face This suddenly rainy evening I'm cold; I hate water I want you to dry me off Why are you never here When I need you? I need love Close to you; on your lap I, my, me, mine; I'm all in Heading for "you", my patch of sunshine That's right, I'm a fickle lady Yet you're nowhere to be found Tears? No, this is just rain Monochrome loneliness under a cold sky Find me, spread your umbrella and tell me you're sorry The forecast calls for sunshine and shelter from the rain; Under a roof of blooming flowers Dreaming away, la la la la la la la Do me a favor and lend me That cat's flappy ears So I can't hear your fussing Don't drone on scolding me darling I hate how you look when you're mad I hate how you look when you smile, too You're not really my type in the first place But love me anyway You need compassion; that's an important feeling You live for me; your heart's all in Does honest always mean selfishness? Hey, I'm your beloved lady So forgive me; I'm not at fault I'm the one who won't flatter you Kindness conflict with my identity I can't bring myself to say it So don't expect an "I'm sorry" If you've still got "it" in your heart I shouldn't need to spell it out for you With words like "Love" and "Passion" If you have delicious food, Then I'll stay with you If there's a funny show on TV, Then I'll watch with you If your bed is warm, Then I'll sleep beside you What more do you want? I'll hear you out I'm a lady who longs for you to accept That I just want to be spoiled sometimes Yet you don't understand me Passions always cool off Maybe this is a teary goodbye Opening the door, It's "More rain today" If it never stops I want to be under the same roof Forever, la la la la la la la I say meow-o by your side I say meow-o in your arms I say meow-o, but What can't I say your name? Video Project DIVA F = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = |-|VR Future Live = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Cat Food fr:Cat Food Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2010